Renewed Desire
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: A follow on from Desire. Hope it's okay :)


JR paced around his office anxiously, too distracted to concentrate on work. It had been just over a week since his impromptu encounter with Sue Ellen. Desperate not to be accused of pressurising her into a full reconciliation he had refrained from making contact, preferring to demonstrate his continued interest by arranging for a single yellow rose to be delivered to her first thing each morning. To date, there had been nothing in return from his ex-wife. Had she subsequently regretted what had happened between them, he worried. Or was she deliberately playing it cool? Throwing his pen down on the desk in frustration he made the decision to find out. One way or the other he needed to know.

Twenty minutes later and he was at her door. He glanced at his watch. John Ross would still be at kindergarten, he calculated, which meant that, hopefully, Sue Ellen would be at home alone. "JR?" she asked as she opened the door to find him standing there. "Can I come in please?" he asked, removing his Stetson but making no move to enter the house unless invited. She took a step back and held out her arm, gesturing for him to cross the threshold. His eyes roamed around the room before he noted with immense relief that she had not discarded his daily offerings, the six blooms neatly placed together in an elegant posy jar on one of the shelves.

"I, uh, I haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened between us, sugar" he began. "I mean, Sue Ellen, I can't stop thinking about you and how good we are together. I was worried when I didn't hear anything from you that you might have regretted it."

Sue Ellen smiled ruefully. "Life's too short for regrets, JR. I knew exactly what I was doing, I wanted it and I enjoyed it." She pulled out a dining chair for him and nodded in its direction. Sitting on the sofa with him was too dangerous, she calculated, particularly now that he had re-awakened old, almost forgotten desires in her.

Taking a seat next to him at the table she stared into his eyes. "Sue Ellen, where do we go from here?" he asked nervously. She shrugged her shoulders, attempting to appear casual. "I told you, JR. The next time I want sex you'll be the first to know."

"Sex? Is that all it was?" he asked, affronted by her apparent indifference. "What would you call it?" she countered. JR sighed, stuck for words initially. She raised her eyebrow quizzically, waiting for an answer. "I wouldn't exactly describe it as just sex" he replied eventually. "Sue Ellen, you know I love you. What we did was my way of expressing just how I feel about you."

"So, it wasn't a question of pleasure then?" she asked, playing him. He looked to the floor embarrassed. "Honey, you know how good it felt but, for me at least, there was much more to it than that." She smiled, pleased that she still had the upper hand. It wasn't often that JR Ewing was unnerved but, today, she had the advantage over him.

"Coffee?" she volunteered. He nodded gratefully. "Yes please, that would be nice." "Have you eaten? I could fix you a sandwich if you want?" He shook his head. "No thanks. Seems I have lost my appetite since you and I last saw each other." She smiled again. "Don't tell me you're lovesick?" she asked, realising that she was almost taunting him. If she was going to go back to him she would at least make him work for it first, she decided.

She moved to the kitchen to fetch the coffee pot. JR didn't take his eyes off her, the tension between them palpable. Serving him before herself, she sat down and gazed into his eyes. "Sue Ellen, I just have to know. Is there any chance of making things right between us?"

"Tell me?" she responded. "Why the renewed interest? Is it just to get John Ross back at Southfork?" He shook his head vigorously. "Do you really think I could fake what occurred between us? I may be many things but even I couldn't falsify my desire for you. That really is quite insulting if you must know."

She sipped her coffee and stared at him. "You do realise why I had to ask? Since your daddy's death you've made no bones about how much you want John Ross to be at Southfork with you. You even threatened to give me no peace until that happened."

Realising that an argument was brewing JR decided to change tack. "I miss you, sugar. Until I lost you I had no idea of how much you actually mean to me. Seeing you with Farlow was torture. Honey, let's face it. We belong together."

"Do you want me right now?" she asked, mischief mixed with narcissism taking over. JR gulped as her hand moved to his knee, then further up, coming to rest on his inner thigh. He didn't need to respond, the state of his arousal at her touch obvious.

Riven with a mixture of excitement and confusion he leaned towards her. She replicated his action and their lips met. Within seconds she was in his lap, their kisses intensifying, leaving each other in no doubt. With a deft movement he picked her up and carried her to the foot of the stairs. He paused, one foot on the first step. "Tell me, honey, what do you want?" he demanded, tired of her games.

She gazed into his eyes, no longer caring that he had regained control. "I want you, JR" she answered. "Inside me, right now. Take me to bed." He chuckled wickedly, happy that the gamble he had taken by just turning up on her doorstep was about to pay off. Right then he just wanted to be with her, to enjoy her body and to please her in return. One more step to getting her back, he determined as he entered the bedroom, placed her gently down on the bed and lay beside her.

The last time they had been together had been hot, heavy and almost frantic. This time she let him take things more slowly, from undressing her to kissing and touching her followed finally, once she was good and ready, entering her. Wrapping her long, lithe legs around his to draw him in deeper she murmured his name. "That's right, honey" he growled. "Let yourself go. You've missed this haven't you?"

She arched her back and tightened around him, telling him that she was about to come. Quickening the pace of his thrusts and grinding against her centre he rapidly sent her over. She moaned his name followed by the only words he wanted to hear- "I love you."


End file.
